peelfandomcom-20200213-history
20 August 1979
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1979-08-20 ;Comments *Introduction: "Gonna start the week with a formal announcement. Some medium wave listeners in Scotland will lose their signal for the first half hour of our programme. But if they retune to VHF they'll get the whole hideous mess without interruption." *Opening Mike Read track is almost immediately slowed down to a painfully slow speed, then cut. "Nice one, Mike!" Peel comments. *Notably poppy start to the show, but Peel admits he's had a "fairly wretched" day and plays the Undertones to cheer himself up. This seems to do the trick: "An Undertones record makes you feel as good as one of Kenny's goals- and nothing makes you feel better than that." *Show features three tracks from the upcoming debut Slits album - "two years overdue but almost here." *JP says the Vapors session is sounding better than when he heard it on the first broadcast. The Vapors session track "Trains" also turns up on the 01 October 1997 anniversary show. *Says Jam singles seem to be getting "better and better" after a low point about 18 months earlier. *Plays wrong side of the Materialschlacht single. Also plays a couple of seconds of the Activity Minimal track ahead of schedule (Peel wrote the sleevenotes for the Liverpool compilation album this appears on). *Reads with relish an extended notice on the following evening's Personal Call show featuring BBC newsreader Angela Rippon. *Singles of the week chosen by Peel's colleagues are as follows: Andy Peebles - the Inmates, "Dirty Water". Simon Bates - Al Hudson & the Partners, "You Can Do It". Paul Burnett - Bram Tchaikovsky, "Lullaby Of Broadway". Tony Blackburn - Billy Ocean, "American Hearts". Kid Jensen - Radiators, "Kitty Ricketts". *The Sam & Dave track is the b-side of a single in John Peel's Record Box. Sessions *Merton Parkas, one and only session. Recorded 1979-08-13. No known commercial release. *Vapors, one and only session (repeat). Recorded 1979-07-04. First broadcast 11 July 1979. No known commercial release. Tracklisting :(Files a and b start at the beginning of the show.) :JP: "To start the programme, a little special treat I worked in: Mike Read's most successful 1978 release." *Mike Read: Are You Ready (7") Satril *Silicon Teens: Memphis Tennessee (7") Mute *Vapors: Turning Japanese (Peel session) *Undertones: Jimmy Jimmy *Mighty Diamonds: Right Time *Merton Parkas: A Face In The Crowd (Peel Session) *Real Kids: All Kindsa Girls (7") Red Star *Yardbirds: Pretty Girl (LP – Five Live Yardbirds) Charly reissue *UK Subs: Tomorrows Girls (7") GEM *Slits: Typical Girls (LP - Cut) Island *Prince Buster: Take It Easy *Vapors: Trains (Peel session) *Jam: When You’re Young (7") Polydor *Merton Parkas: You Need Wheels (Peel session) *Sam & Dave: I Can’t Stand Up For Falling Down (b/w Soothe Me (live) 7") Stax *Modern English: Drowning Man (7") Limp *Lone Ranger: Some A Halla Some A Bawl (7") Black Stock *Silent Noise: I’ve Been Hurt (So Many Times Before) (7") Easy *Secret Affair: Time For Action (7") I Spy *Materialschlacht: BKA (b/w Kinderfreundlich 7") Schizeanoia (Wrong Track Moment) B-side played in an acknowledged error. *Yachts: Box 202 (7") Radar *Slits: New Town (LP - Cut) Island *Vapors: Waiting For The Weekend (Peel session) *Activity Minimal: Television Game (Various LP - Street To Street: A Liverpool Album) Open Eye *Scars: Horrowshow (b/w 'Adult/ery' 7") Fast Product (File b cuts out before end of track) *Merton Parkas: Plastic Smile (Peel session) *Dennis Brown: The Man Next Door (12") Joe Gibbs *Angelic Upstarts: Small Town Small Mind (LP - Teenage Warning) Warner Bros *Stiff Little Fingers: Gotta Gettaway (7") Rough Trade *Slits: Spend, Spend, Spend (LP - Cut) Island *Vapors: Cold War (Peel session) *Punishment Of Luxury: Brainbomb (b/w Secrets 7") United Artists *Merton Parkas: Empty Room (Peel session) :(File a stops abruptly at end of the track. End of the show missing.) File ;Name *a) 1979-08-20 John Peel Radio 1 DB099+DB100.mp3 *b) 1979-8-20 John Peel Radio 1 (Incomplete).mp3 ;Length *a) 1:56:17 *b) 1:25:05 ;Other *a) File created from DB099 and DB100 of Derby Box, digitised by RF. *b) File created from T130 of 400 Box. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?ywzzmtd0ngz ;Footnotes Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:400 Box Category:Shared Category:Derby Box Category:Wrong Track Moment